


faith

by dontstraytoofar



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Healing, these 2 have so much potential i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstraytoofar/pseuds/dontstraytoofar
Summary: Sabrina doesn’t know why, or how, or when it starts; but the pull of the dark is just addicting as is the light.





	faith

**Author's Note:**

> okay i just wanted to write a little fic on these two, and expand on the ending of that finale and where it left off, and also give prudence a soft side (sue me im a sucker for morally dark women who like pretending their all tough but are actually super soft for the girl they love) comments + kudos super appreciated, enjoy!! xx

 

 

-

 

 

Sabrina doesn’t know why, or how, or _when_ it starts; but the pull of the dark is just addicting as is the light.

She tells herself that it’s nothing, that it too shall pass and she is _light_ and she is good, like her mother; bright and careful and present like she was in limbo. She tells herself the shadows lingering at the edge of her vision at night are just that – shadows. But they don’t leave, they sit and they prod so Sabrina thinks of hot, _searing_ hell fire to brighten her world; and repeats Mrs. Wardwell’s words that were spoken in a type of awe, coated in a promise that leaves the taste of metal in Sabrina’s mouth.

 “ _You have the potential, to be the_ greatest _witch of your generation.”_

And she took it, she printed her name, she cast blue flames and watched them _burn_ but she doesn’t feel light; even though it saved who she loves. Her friends, her family, the town. She feels grey and morally silver, like the locks of her hair she runs her fingers through.

But then she links her fingers, her pinkie, through Prudence’s; and she winks, even smiles. And maybe that’s when it starts.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 “You know, you actually have to pay _attention_ if you wish to learn anything.”

Sabrina blinks out of her daydream, focusing back on Prudence who sits cross legged in front of her, the sheets of her bed rubbing against her legs. She watches Prudence’s raised brow twitch, and shakes her head, playing with her bottom lip with her teeth. The low lamp light that sits between them flickers, the flame moving from Sabrina’s embarrassed chuckle. “Sorry, sorry. I’m…listening. Keep going.”

Prudence sighs, a heavy tired thing, suppressing an eye-roll as she looks to Sabrina one last time before focusing back on the book in her hands. If Sabrina looked harder, she would have seen the thinly veiled concern dripping from the other witch’s gaze. “I don’t _have_ to be up at two in the morning tutoring you on potions, of all things,” A moment passes, Sabrina looking to the light between them, lost in thought again. Prudence grits her teeth. “Pray, do tell what’s on your mind.”

She shuts the book hard, irritation showing, and Sabrina looks up sharply at the noise; opening her closing her mouth for a moment. She looks… _lost,_ unsure. Confused. And Prudence, maybe in a lapse of judgement, or lapse of emotion, softens her gaze; because the tears at the edge of Sabrina’s eyes aren’t a trick of the light and for all the fucking _trials_ they’ve gone through together, Prudence finds herself sighing. Closing her eyes briefly to gather her thoughts, setting the book next to her.

She never knew she’d find a weakness in herself for Sabrina; it startles Prudence with the thought enough for her to swallow it down, thick and heavy with meaning.

 “Are you…alright?”

Sabrina looks up from her hands, both eyebrows nearly to her hairline at the question. The words feel awkward and wrong from Prudence’s lips, and she shuffles uncomfortably at Sabrina’s light smile and staring.

 “What?”  
  
Sabrina chuckles, a light sound, and Prudence finds herself heart growing warm at the sound. It shakes her, a little. “Nothing, it’s just, I like this. It’s nice.”

Prudence frowns, and sometimes she entertains the thought of how Sabrina is so open with what she says, so forward, that words that have weight and meaning fall from her lips so easily and without abandon. Prudence finds it harder, she finds them too heavy to voice; but even with her soul in the Dark Lord’s hands Sabrina is everything light in the world. There’s something admirable in that, Prudence thinks. Something powerful.

 “It’s…nice?”

Sabrina smiles, ruby lips shining in the lamp light, and Prudence finds herself suspended in the other girl’s light. “Yeah, it’s…you know, nice getting along with you.”

Prudence furrows her brow, tilting her head slightly. Sabrina finds her endearing and charming and, well, _cute_ in that moment. Sabrina doesn’t voice that, instead she bites her lip to hide her smile, because she kind of wants to live to see another day and not get hexed to hell and back.

In the next moment, Prudence goes to speak and Sabrina wonders if it’s the flame making her cheeks red, or her own words. Sabrina likes to think it’s her words.

 “Nice…” Prudence tests the word on her lips, saying it softly, the low light dances across her skin and Sabrina traces the lining of her jaw with her eyes, watching how Prudence then smiles, chuckling softly and shaking her head. “By the Dark Lord’s will, we went from trying to kill each other, to _nice.”_ Sabrina mimics her small smile, and the moment is soft, something she likes to think they deserve.

 “You think it was his will?”

Sabrina’s questioning words hit the air between them, and Prudence narrows her eyebrows in thought. A thought that sounds something like _She looks beautiful in this light_ passes Prudence’s mind, she almost chokes on it. “I…” She clears her throat, focuses on something other than Sabrina’s soft imploring look. “You signed the book, did you not?”

Sabrina furrows her brow in confusion. “Uh, yeah? What does that have to do with-“

 “There was always a half of you, that separated us.” The words have Sabrina biting her lip in thought, and Prudence in a rare moment speaks like Sabrina would. She lets those weighted thoughts leave her lips; sighing lightly. “Not fully, we still…helped each other. But an underlying sense of different worlds. You, with your one foot in humanity; the other, in witches. Straddling the line until you toppled over.”

Sabrina rests her chin in her hand, elbow softly resting on her thigh as she looks to Prudence. A teasing smile plays on her lips and Prudence furrows her brow in confusion at it. Sabrina’s silver hair glows in the lamp light, and she finds herself almost spell bound.

 “I just think you don’t wanna admit you liked my other half, too.”

Prudence snorts, folding her arms and rolling her eyes. Sabrina caught her off guard with that one, but she recovers and simply smirks back to her; licking her finger and thumb. Before Sabrina can say a word, confusion taking over her face, Prudence has already pinched the wick of the candle in between her fingers, plunging them into darkness. Sabrina hears the springs of her bed squeak as Prudence moves to her own bed, and Sabrina chuckles softly in the darkness of the room.

 “Goodnight, Spellman.”

Sabrina flops onto her back, a smile playing her lips, and dreams of hellfire and light and _her._

 

-

 

 

 

It’s the following weekend Sabrina finds out about the new addition to their family.

It wasn’t hard, Aunt Hilda forgot to take her back upstairs in the morning after feeding her, so when Sabrina half awake walked into the kitchen, turning from the fridge with a glass of orange juice; the surprised scream that left her lips at a _literal baby_ in a carrier on her kitchen table was enough for Hilda to come running back into the room, phone cord stretching around the corner of the wall.

Sabrina opened and closed her mouth like a fish gasping for air, and Hilda simply gulped.

 “Oh, Zelda is going to kill me,” Hilda bites her lip, shutting her eyes, Sabrina still looking back and forth from the babbling baby to her Aunty as the older woman sighs. “Quite literally.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

“You stole a baby? Like, a _baby.”_

Zelda sighs for the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes, the conversation seeming to go in circles. Sabrina sits across from her, arms folded on top of the table as she tries to wrap her head around what she’s hearing. Zelda leans against the sink, taking a drag of her cigarette, blowing it out deeply as she speaks. Hilda nervously washes dishes next to her and pretends to focus on the soap suds. “It’s what had to be _done,_ Sabrina, as I’ve explained already. Why is it your mortal sense of ‘all life is precious’ leaves when it comes to-“

 “Cradle snatching?”

Zelda rolls her eyes at her niece’s sarcastic words, snuffing out her cigarette on the kitchen ash tray, she distantly hears the child babbling in the living room with Ambrose, and the sound grows louder as Ambrose himself comes out of the living room; cradling the small bundle in his arms. The child’s coos are light and pure and uncorrupted as he dangles a gooses feather above her, grinning, the soft edges of the feather touching her skin. Zelda’s lips twitch into a smile too at the image; and Sabrina can’t help but melt at how Ambrose holds her.

Sabrina smiles, biting her lip as she asks softly. It feels like there’s a moment in the air, precious and breakable. “What’s her name?”

Zelda opens her mouth as she seeks Hilda’s gaze, both women at a loss. Zelda sighs, folding her arms as they watch the baby reach softly for the feather. Sabrina feels the light magic in the room brighten, she doesn’t feel so dark anymore. “She does not have one, as of yet. It’s only been three days and-

Ambrose walks closer, he’s looking to the little girl in his arms as if the name is in the air between them all. And Sabrina wonders that maybe it is, maybe it’s said in the way he hands Zelda the baby, in the way the older woman takes her in her arms and looks back to Ambrose with shining eyes at the wonder they hold. At the precious life they saved from future years of torment, of inadequacy, of hatred. The name hits Sabrina square in the chest before anyone utters it, tears gathering in her eyes as Ambrose squeezes her shoulder, smiling softly.

 “How about Diana?”

Hilda lets out a sob, hand at her chest. And Sabrina lets the tear fall down her cheek to meet her chin; and she watches how her Aunt Zelda breathes in deep, gathering her voice. “Diana. A fine name.”

The child holds the feather in her tiny fist, babbling happily, and the Spellman’s laugh.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Prudence visits on weekends, Saturday’s to be exact, and every time she says it’s her duty as a _half sister._

Sabrina’s still getting used to that one, to the idea that Prudence knows of Zelda taking the baby girl, is fine with it, and also okay with the fact that they’re now raising it. Prudence folded her arms and Sabrina remembers how she said; “If there’s one thing I pride myself on, Sabrina, it’s loyalty. Family. Not like I have much of it, anyways.”

Sabrina remembers laying her hand at Prudence’s bicep and squeezing softly, a warm, understanding look. Prudence found herself melting to it, almost on the cusp of falling. She cleared her throat and straightened and the moment broke, but Sabrina smiled because it felt like moving forward, moving closer. Sometimes Harvey feels so far away now when Prudence is near, that her heart can beat and it doesn’t hurt as much. Doesn’t ache or strain or miss a beat or falter.

It _does_ skip slightly though when she walks out onto the porch, a cup of tea in her hand as she finds Prudence sitting on the woven chairs; cradling Diana in her arms, sitting cross legged in a light cardigan and dark dress. It’s Saturday and warm and Autumn breathes through the trees with the promise of change, and Sabrina leans against the house, biting her lip. Sometimes she thinks about how crazy it is they’re here, in this moment, how everything that’s happened has led to _this._

 “You’re good with her,” Prudence looks up, a small imploring look on her face. Sabrina elaborates with a small smile. “She’s lucky to have you as a sister, Prudence. I can barely get her to sleep and you hold her once and she’s comatose.”

Prudence laughs softly, and Sabrina thinks that _she’s_ also lucky. Lucky to see Prudence like this, soft and unguarded and warm. In the next moment though, Sabrina sips her tea, and the words that hit her ears make her lower it and makes her expression soften. Prudence is looking to the little girl in her arms like she were precious, something breakable.

 “The world is cruel, Sabrina. _I’ve_ been cruel, I-“ Prudence shuts her eyes, gathering her voice as it wavers. Sabrina quickly sits down in the other chair and sets her tea on the ground, hand resting at Prudence’s wrist softly. It’s enough for her to break, only slightly. “What if I’m not good enough? What if I screw her up and teach her the wrong things and-“

 “Hey,” Sabrina ducks her head lightly, catching Prudence’s gaze. It’s the first time she’s seen her so vulnerable, so open. Sabrina talks softly and squeezes to the hand in hers, Prudence being the one to interlace their fingers. “You’re more than enough, okay? You won’t screw her up.”

Prudence shuts her eyes, willing the tears away until it burns her eyelids. Their clasped hands tighten and Sabrina holds steady. “I’m her only family. She won’t ever know of her father, just like me. Isn’t that wrong? Shouldn’t she know?”

Sabrina opens her mouth, but she finds the right words aren’t meeting her lips. She rubs her thumb back and forth atop Prudence’s hand and the other girl looks down to it, a small questioning frown on her face. But it melts away when the touch starts to soothe her, and Prudence lets it happen, furrowing her brow at the feeling it sparks inside of her. So unfamiliar, yet not unwelcome.

Sabrina speaks then, and Prudence finds herself taking in every word. “A powerful witch once posed a question to me; “ _How sad for you? Not to have faith in anything_.”

The familiar words hit Prudence’s ears, and she looks up from their hands to Sabrina, who’s smiling softly; shrugging ruefully and looking back to Prudence; words a thousand years wiser for Sabrina’s age. “I didn’t know then what she meant, but I do now. I have faith in _you,_ Prudence. And I know it sounds dumb and you shouldn’t place faith blindly but you and I have-“

Sabrina’s next words are cut off, and dissolve into a muffled squeak, as Prudence leans in and covers her lips with her own. The kiss is soft, and Sabrina finds herself closing her eyes and succumbing to it; and Prudence lets the feeling that took over her carry on. She doesn’t stop it, she doesn’t yield. She kisses her and it feels _right,_ their hands still clasped and intertwined.

They pull back, and Sabrina is flushed with red lips as Prudence smirks, reaching up and wiping the dark lipstick of hers that smudged against the other witch’s lips with her thumb. She talks, voice husky, and Diana in her arms lets out soft noises in her sleep; unawares, lost in untouched dreams.

 “You talk too much, Sabrina Spellman.”

Sabrina laughs and watches how Prudence slowly grins with her, the lowering sun bathing her in an orange glow. The small child in her arms grabs to Prudence’s cardigan in her fist, tugging in her sleep; Prudence looks down, smiling, momentarily taken out of Sabrina’s orbit as she softly readjusts her hold. And Sabrina finds her _beautiful,_ she finds Prudence changing and colourful like the leaves that fall around them.

Sabrina finds herself falling too.

 

-

 

 


End file.
